<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Granted by ageless_aislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870887">Granted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn'>ageless_aislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt by Brokenbookaddict:<br/>Caitlin x Harry- accidental marriage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Granted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts">BrokenBookAddict</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Care to join me for some SnowHarry shenanigans? Lol! ;)</p><p>If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caitlin blinked, opening her eyes with difficulty. The curtains in the unfamiliar room had been left open but, thankfully, the blinds were shut.</p><p><i>Where am I?</i> she wondered. All she could recall was being at S.T.A.R. Labs. It had been a fairly ordinary day. Then…</p><p>What?</p><p>The bed shifted and her eyes sprang open wide. She quickly turned over, finding the unmistakable shape of a person under the covers, unruly dark hair sticking out over the top of the blanket.</p><p>She grabbed the blanket, ready to leap up and make a run for it, when they flopped over onto their back, rubbing their eyes.</p><p>For a moment, all her brain provided was <i>Harrison Wells</i>. But which one? Eobard Thawne? The original that she'd thought she'd worked for for so many years but never had?</p><p>"Whazz?" he said in a rough, annoyed tone.</p><p>"Oh, thank God, Harry," she said, exhaling like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>It took a few blinks for his eyes to focus on her but when they did, he looked confused. "Snow? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"A better question is where's 'here' and how did we get here?" she said, shoving her disheveled hair out of her face. The movement drew her attention to something else and she lifted the covers covertly, then slammed them back down. "And where are my clothes?"</p><p>He also checked under the covers. "Hopefully with mine," he said. "Were we drugged? Kidnapped? The last thing I remember, we were all in the Cortex and…"</p><p>"An alarm went off?" She scoured her fragmented memory for any piece of the puzzle.</p><p>"That's right, an alarm. The metahuman alert. Ramon was… What was he doing?"</p><p>"We'd put the meta into the Pipeline but Cisco was scanning that device of hers. What did she call it? A magic lamp?"</p><p>He sat up, snapping his fingers. "Yes, that's it. He was joking about whether he should rub it three times and see if he got any wishes and…"</p><p>"And the next thing I remember is waking up." She sat as well, though more carefully so to keep the covers tucked around her to preserve her modesty. Harry had let them fall to his waist.</p><p>He was surprisingly fit and she found it hard to keep her eyes from traveling down to admire his chest. <i>Stop that,</i> she mentally chastised herself.</p><p>"Well," he went on as if he hadn't noticed that she was having trouble not ogling him. "We need to figure out where we are and how to get back."</p><p>She nodded, then squeaked when he started to throw the covers back.</p><p>He halted at the last moment. "You might want to not look for a second. I'm going to see if I can find our clothes."</p><p>She automatically put up a hand to shield her eyes. "Just, er, let me know when the coast is clear."</p><p>Not peeking required more willpower than she liked to admit. He moved around the room a bit, then made an affirmative noise.</p><p>"There, that's something," he said and she took that for meaning she could look. Which is how she got an eyeful of his surprisingly muscular butt as he pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs.</p><p>She quickly hid her eyes again, hopefully before he caught her. She heard his bare feet shushing against thick carpet as he continued around the room. It sounded like a closet door slid open then shut, followed by drawers opening and closing.</p><p>"Hm," he said. </p><p>She clamped her other hand over her eyes.</p><p>His footsteps approached. "Oh, you can look," he said and she let her hands drop, blinking at him. He was still wearing the black boxer briefs and nothing else but, as she quickly reminded herself, if he would've been wearing swim trunks, he would've been considered decently dressed.</p><p>He held something frilly and pink in his hands, spilling over in a riot of silky fabric and feathers.</p><p>"This is all I could find that seemed to be for you," he said.</p><p>Was he blushing? No, Harry didn't blush. Did he?</p><p>But as he dropped the soft bundle into her hands and she began straightening it out, <i>she</i> blushed. It was lingerie, skimpy, sexily-cut lingerie that would <i>probably</i> cover her important bits but was sheer enough that they'd show right through anyway. There was a robe, though, a silky concoction with a feathery trim.</p><p>"I…" she started to say but had no idea where to go with that, so let her mouth snap shut.</p><p>"It's better than, you know." He gave a vague gesture that she took to mean <i>It's better than being naked.</i></p><p>She agreed. "Okay, turn your back, please."</p><p>He pivoted, military-crisp, and marched to the window, occupying himself with peering out through the blinds.</p><p>She climbed out of bed and quickly donned the outfit. It was actually pretty cute, she thought, seeing her reflection in the full-length mirror at the other end of the room. She twisted this way and that for a moment, appreciating how the short nightie looked before she covered up with the robe.</p><p>"Done?" he asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>She realized that the angle he was at would've made it theoretically possible he could've seen her reflection in the mirror. Then she felt guilty for even thinking that. <i>Just because I couldn't resist the temptation, doesn't mean that he didn't,</i> she mentally chastised herself.</p><p>"Yes," she said, tying the robe in place around her waist.</p><p>Despite that, he didn't look back at her, but instead, held the blinds open wider. "If this were my Earth, I'd say this was Vegas."</p><p>She joined him at the window. "Um, yeah, that looks like the Vegas strip to me," she agreed.</p><p>"I don't know how we ended up here, but I'm going to find somebody and ask them," he said determinedly, moving towards the door.</p><p>"In your underwear?" she quickly interjected.</p><p>"In my underwear," he affirmed, yanking the door open and striding through it.</p><p>At the same moment, the bathroom door opened and Harry walked through it back into the room.</p><p>The monumental look of disgust on his face was truly epic. "Really?" he said, deadpan. "It's going to be one of those?"</p><p>She tried going through the bathroom door only to find herself stepping in through the room door. "Well, I hope we don't have to use the bathroom," she said.</p><p>She noticed on the nightstand that there was a black rotary phone. She picked up the receiver, raising an eyebrow when she got a dial tone. <i>Can't hurt,</i> she thought and dialed. She fully expected another phone in the room to ring or for herself to answer or some other such twisty loop.</p><p>"S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco said.</p><p>"Cisco, thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>"Caitlin, where are you? You and Harry vanished."</p><p>Harry was at her side in a second, gesturing that he wanted the phone. Instead, she turned the heavy receiver so he could lean down and listen at the same time.</p><p>"Ramon," he barked. "Can you get our location? It looks like Vegas but we're stuck in some sort of portal trap."</p><p>"Out one door, in another? Cool!"</p><p>"Not cool," Harry countered sternly. "Now, find us."</p><p>"Already tracing your location and you're… Huh."</p><p>"Cisco?" Caitlin said, knowing that <i>huh</i> wasn't promising.</p><p>"The call is apparently coming from a pocket dimension. You're not on Earth or, really, any other. This must be from the three wishes."</p><p>"The three what?" Harry said flatly.</p><p>"Hey, that was not my fault," Cisco said and there came a very loud and distinctive <i>meow</i> through his end of the phone.</p><p>"Oh, no," Caitlin groaned, "Barry got turned into a cat, didn't he?"</p><p>"Of course not," Cisco said with a dismissive sound. "A cat? How silly. Barry got a blond mohawk. This is Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy! He was my cat when I was a kid before he had to go live at the nice retirement home for cats."</p><p>Caitlin and Harry leaned away from the phone enough to trade a look.</p><p>"Anyway," Cisco went on, "it turns out that rubbing that lamp was… not such a good idea. There's a dark matter component to it and what I was thinking kinda happened."</p><p>"Let me get this straight," Harry said. "You wished your dead cat back to life--"</p><p>"Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy <i>went to the retirement home</i>," Cisco interrupted firmly. "Come on, man."</p><p>"Whatever. What does Barry's hair style have to do with anything?"</p><p>"I idly, <i>innocently</i> caught myself thinking that Barry could really rock a blond 'hawk. Then, welp, there it was."</p><p>"And me and Harry?" Caitlin said. "What? You wanted us to go gambling in Vegas?"</p><p>"Um."</p><p>She felt something tickle the ring finger of her left hand. A beautiful silver ring inset with a tasteful diamond shimmered into existence.</p><p>"Ramon," Harry thundered, holding up his hand to show her that a matching masculine styled ring had appeared on his ring finger as well. "Why did you wish Snow and I were married?"</p><p>"It was just a thought!" Cisco defended in a rush. "I had no way to know it was going to happen!"</p><p>Caitlin's mouth opened and closed a few times before any words emerged. "Well, how do we get back?"</p><p>"Barry had to finally accept that yes, he would look great with that 'hawk before it vanished. Otherwise, there was nothing he could do to change his hair."</p><p>"And Mr. Furry Whatever?" Harry questioned sharply. "What are you doing to get rid of him?"</p><p>"Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy," Cisco corrected, "and I probably will have to accept how much I loved him and miss him and that maybe I should look into opening my home and my heart up to another animal. There are so many great pets out there waiting to be adopted and…"</p><p>Caitlin totally agreed with the sentiment but she had more pressing concerns. "Cisco, what about us? What do we do to come home?" </p><p>"Well," he trailed off thoughtfully and, in the momentary silence, they could hear Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy purring. "I'd say you need to accept the possibility that, you know, you two might… work."</p><p>"No meta tech is telling me who to have a relationship with," Harry said, pointing at the receiver as if Cisco would know he was threatening him.</p><p>Cisco knew. "Look, man, we've already talked to Jeanie -- I can't believe we have a meta named Jeanie who uses a magic lamp -- and she said that's how it works. You have to accept whatever was wished for you before it can be broken. Give it a try, okay? Call back if you can't figure something out."</p><p>The dial tone blared abruptly.</p><p>"He hung up?" Caitlin said incredulously.</p><p>Harry took the receiver from her and put it back in the cradle. "Look, Snow," he began, staring down at the floor. Then he started again and this time looked her in the eye. "Caitlin, we can go through options. We can take a couple hours, a couple of days, whatever, trying to figure a way out of this that's not the obvious one."</p><p>He stopped there, waiting on her.</p><p>"This is clearly meant to be a honeymoon," she said slowly. A frisson of something kindled in her chest. Excitement. Want.</p><p>"It is," he said, the blue of his eyes seeming especially bright.</p><p>"And you're all right with this?" Her breath came a little faster.</p><p>"I am, if you are."</p><p>"I am," she said and he reached out very slowly, giving her every chance to change her mind, and wrapped the ends of the robe's belt around his fingers.</p><p>"I'd like to see what's underneath this," he said, his voice dropping to a deeper octave.</p><p>She put her hands on the band of his briefs. "I'd like to see these on the floor."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>An unknown amount of time later, they blinked back into the Cortex. Thankfully, they reappeared with their clothes back on.</p><p>"Hey, there you are," Cisco said, the phone still in his hand. A large orange tabby was cradled in the other arm. "That was quick. What did you guys do to break the wish?"</p><p>"We talked," Caitlin said.</p><p>"We kissed," Harry said at exactly the same time.</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>"We kissed," she said.</p><p>"We talked," he echoed.</p><p>"Harry, are those pink feathers in your hair?" Barry asked as he ran his hand over his own dark hair as if reassuring himself that it was back to normal.</p><p>"No comment," he said.</p><p>Caitlin glanced down and, to her surprise, realized she still had the ring on her hand. "Harry," she murmured, drawing his attention to the fact that he did as well.</p><p>With slight chuckle, he put his arm around her waist and urged her towards the door.</p><p>"Ramon," he said on the way by, "adopt a cat. It'll save everybody the hassle next time."</p><p>"Hey, where are you guys going?" Barry called.</p><p>"I think we need to work on breaking that wish a little more," he said with a smirk. "Caitlin?"</p><p>"I think you're right," she said, grinning as she put her arm around him as well. "We'd better make sure."</p><p>"Oh my God," Cisco said in a scandalized tone.</p><p>She pointed at her best friend. "Hey, this is on you, you know?"</p><p>"Wish granted," Harry added with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>